


Tears of Joy

by mols



Series: Winnix Oneshots [11]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, its all fluff, second pov lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Nix asks Dick in marriage and he....accepts it and so they marry.(not betad)





	Tears of Joy

“Lewis…” Dick whispers, but not in a ‘no’ tone or a 'yes’ tone. You are not sure either. However, the redhead comes to you and his hands are on the air and they are raised, near your chest and you wait, trying to breath.

He is emotional, you can see it for the way his eyes are watering, the way they looked like his pupils are under water, drowned between patters of clear water. His eyes are blue and it still makes you think more and more about the sea.

Dick doesn’t answer for a time and you want to call him back, you want to call you back, back to reality but you can’t, you just cannot take the words from you throat, it seems completed closed. You feel as frozen as him.

He smiles after all and let a tear drops from one of his eyes. You want to do something, to wrap him and kiss him, to say something good, something deep enough, because you know, beyond all the odds and the way you feel, that exactly because of that, you feel too much to just stay there, stood as if you had a ground under you or you had a gravitivy over your shoulders.

“Sure…” He answers and then you regain the life, your animus, your limbs don’t feel dorment anymore and you grab his arms with both hands and he finally, finally touches your chest how he was supposed to and you kiss him, deeply, but not sensually. It’s passionate, emotional but it just looks out of need.

You offer your hand to him and you grin as a stupid teenager when you first was loved back by the person you liked and he chuckles nervously, because you two cannot hold more anything. It was an important moment and nobody could take it from you both; it is not like it is possible physcally. 

You walk into the church with your hands shaking, at least the one you don’t squeeze Dick’s one with and Dick chuckles again, a marvelous sound and you nibble your lips trying to hold at least a bit your emotions, because you know if you don’t, you are gonna cry or scream. And it doesn’t seem the best hour for any of them.

When you two get to your knees, you sigh in relief, because you were holding your whole world just some minutes ago and you were doing it up your heels and it was hard, that is, he had done it with Dick another one hundred times but it was different. Here you were tangling your life with his life in front of God and for you, you cannot stop thinking that Dick is one of his favourite angels.

You two listen to the priest in silence. You don’t look at him, he doesn’t look at you. You don’t need to look at him for knowing he is there, you can feel the sound of his smile, the scent of his perfurm. But if you looked at him anyway, you could burst in tears, because you honestly believe that. And you don’t think he disagrees.

Soon enough, you are repeating the father’s words to Dick and seeing him smile to you is world breaking. Fuck if it was not what he was supposed to have in life, fuck it if someone had ever said that you two should not get together, because you are two men. His smile is the reason you cry again but now for joy. You shutter sometimes and he doesn’t laugh at you. He is crying too.

You two exchange rings and he is surprised for you had thought about all this, and the rings, but he doesn’t ask, he doesn’t need or care to. He is also happy as a damn kid who had just remet a friend he had never thought he would see again and that time realizing, not just that time because he could feel it during the whole time you were missing, that he loved you so damn much and that your missing hurt his poor and innocent heart so badly.

He chuckles before kissing you and you let out a loud whimp. It probably made your cheeks blush and your shoulder fall but you just cannot pay attention to it while you kiss him and he is showering you with the best joyful tears he had ever cried and you are drinking them with your lips on his and there is nothing better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> It was based on a headcanon that I can't link to anymore.


End file.
